<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kissing in the Rain by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372220">Kissing in the Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325'>Sivan325</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh'>SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Drabble Challenge, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wordcount: 100, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Sterek Drabbles: November 2: wood, slap, wet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sterekdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kissing in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek pinned him to the wooden wall, he could feel his clothes being soaked by the heavy rainfall while his man kept going.</p><p> </p><p>Derek kissed him passionately, As much as Stiles enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend kissing and touching him, he felt like he should slap him in his face, he kept telling him that kissing in the rain was not a good thing for him, and he hated to get sick, the winter had that effect on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek… stop…” Stiles pleaded, he wished them to continue in a warmer place.</p><p> </p><p>“Bed, now… please sour-wolf…” Stiles urged him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>